Joker (Nolanverse)
'''Joker '''is the main antagonist of ''The Dark Knight. ''He is an criminal in Gotham City and a mobster who wants to create anarchy and chaos in the city and make people just as bad as him. History Background Little can be confirmed about Joker's early life before he turned to a life of crime. Despite his capture, no traces can be found on his fingerprints, dental records or DNA matches against the GCPD's databases. In a report filed by the GPCD, there were three theories presented for Joker's identity and origins. The first is that he was an escaped patient from Arkham Asylum. However, this theory is debunked on the basis that his identity has no basis within any records. The second is that he was a former employee of the Harley Brothers Circus, which was documented to have connections with the mob. It is reasonable to theorize that Joker is a disgruntled former employee that had business with the mob. The third theory presented was that Joker is a former soldier suffering from acute PTSD, explaining his cool demeanor and familiarity with weapons, as well as his devastating effectiveness in various forms of combat. Batman Begins The Dark Knight Personality Abilities Quotes *"Why so serious?" *"Let's put a smile on that face!" *"If you're good at something, never do it for free." *"Oh, scuse me, I wanna drive!" *"I don't wanna kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no...no you complete me." *"Introduce a little anarchy upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. And you know the thing about chaos, it's fair." *"I had a vision, a world without Batman. The mob tried to ground a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time, and it was so...boring." *"A little fight in ya? I like that." *"I like this job! I like it!" *"Everything burns." *"I thought my jokes were bad." *"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're going to break your one rule." *"I'm a man of simple tastes: I enjoy Dynamite, Gunpowder and Gasoline...and you know the thing they have in common? They're cheap. All you care about is money. This town deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm gonna give it to them! Tell your men they work for me now. This is my city." Category:Batman Nolanverse Characters Category:Criminals Category:Clowns Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Poisoners Category:Bombers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Thieves Category:Living Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Hatemongers Category:Movie Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Anarchists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Leaders Category:Nihilists Category:Sociopaths Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Scarred Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Master Manipulators Category:Arsonists Category:Attention Seekers Category:Monomaniacs Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Fearmongers Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thugs Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Crime Lords Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Traitors Category:Upsurpers Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Inconclusive Characters Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Muses Category:Usurpers Category:Serial Killers Category:Trap Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hijackers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Opportunists Category:Faceless Characters Category:Torturers Category:Provokers Category:Nameless Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Calm Characters Category:Snuff Filmers Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Inmates Category:Delusional Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs